creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schenk mir eine Träne
Hallo,ich bin Timmy,ich bin 8 Jahre alt. Ich wohne mit meiner Mama,meinem Papa und meiner kleinen Schwester Lilly in Edinburgh,das liegt in Schottland. Ich bin Tot,und hier beginnt meine Geschichte: ich sitze mit meiner Familie am Tisch,wir essen Abendbrot,mein Papa liest die Zeitung,er sieht besorgt aus. ,,Papa,was ist mit dir ?". ,,Naja Timmy,zurzeit passieren schlimme Dinge in der Umgebung."sagt er. Ich frage : ,,Ähm , was den für schlimme Dinge ?". Mein Papa sieht meine Mama fragend an,sie nickt ihm zu und er fängt an zu sprechen : ,,Zurzeit verschwinden viele Kinder,und die Polizei sucht nach ihnen,bis lang aber ohne jeden Erfolg. Es gibt keine Fotos vom Täter,aber eins ist klar,egal wer die Kinder entführt,er wird nicht damit aufhören bis er gestoppt wird.". Sein Blick wandert von meinem Gesicht auf das meiner Schwester,sie ist 6 Jahre alt und hat 2 blonde Zöpfe,die bei jeder Bewegung hin und her schaukeln. Sie schaut meinen Papa lächelnd an. ,,Ach Papi,hab keine Angst ich werde euch alle beschützen,falls der böse Mann kommt.". Sie grinst so breit das man ihre große Zahnlücke deutlich sehen kann,ich hab meine Schwester sehr lieb.Ich schiebe meinen Stuhl zurück,und putze meine Zähne,als ich das erledigt habe,mache ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Ich steige die alten Holzstufen hinauf auf den Dachboden,mein Zimmer ist das Einzige was auf dem Dachboden ist,darum ist es auch rießen groß. Als ich auf der Hälfte der Treppe bin,höre ich schnelle,tapsige Schritte hinter mir und drehe mich um. ,,Gute Nacht Timmy, ich hab dich ganz dolle lieb!". Lilly stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Backe,bevor sie wieder die Treppe runter hinter einer Ecke verschwindet.Ich gehe in mein Zimmer,schließe die Tür und krabble in mein Bett. Als ich die Decke über mich zog und Alles still war,lausche ich dem leisen Regen wie er gegen die Scheibe klopfte. Nach einigen Minuten werde ich müde,und schlafe ein. Ich wache auf und blicke mich erschrocken um,als sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben,stelle ich fest dass sich nichts in meinen Zimmer verändert hat. Doch dann merke ich warum ich aufgewacht bin, an dem Fenster über dem Kopfende des Bettes steht eine Gestallt,die einen großen Schatten wirft. Ich kann nur die Umrisse erkennen bin mir aber sicher dass das KEIN Mensch ist. Minuten des Schweigens vergehen,in denen ich und das Wesen uns anstarren,doch dann bewegt es sich. Mit einem starken Atemzug,lässt das Wesen die Scheibe beschlagen,dann fängt es an zu schreiben : Hallo Timmy. ''Es wischt mit seiner dunklen, felligen Pranke über die Scheibe und lässt die Worte verschwinden. Es wartet eine Weile,dann lässt es die Scheibe erneut beschlagen,und schreibt die Worte die ich nie verstand : ''Schenk mir eine Träne ! ''Wir blicken uns an,und mir scheint es als wartete es auf eine Antwort,also schüttle ich den Kopf. Es schlug mit Gewalt gegen die Scheibe so das ein Riss entstand,und mein Atem stockte,dann dreht es sich von mir weg,und verschwindet in der tiefen Dunkelheit. Ich rede mir ein dass es nur ein Traum ist,und zwinge mich zum einschlafen. ,,Timmy! " , mein Papa steht in der Tür , ,,aufstehen ihr müsst zur Schule,oder willst du zu spät kommen ? " Ich setze mich auf, und reibe mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ich schaue auf meine große Wanduhr,und obwohl ich die Zeit noch nicht ablesen kann,vermute ich das ich verschlafen habe.Ich ziehe mich schnell an,schnappe mir meine Schultasche und steige die Treppe hinab. Als ich die Tür öffne,gibt mir meine Mama noch ein Butterbrot,dann nehme ich Lilly an die Hand,und wir machen uns auf den Weg. Als ich Lilly bei ihrem Kindergarten abgegeben habe,laufe ich zu der nahegelegenen Grundschule,in der ich die 2. Klasse besuche. Mein Schultag war ganz okay,ich habe meine Freunde gesehen,habe viel gelernt,und schließlich nach der 5. Stunde mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu meiner Schwester um sie abzuholen. Doch kurz bevor ich denn Kindergarten erreiche muss ich noch durch einen Tunnel,ich bewundere die vielen,bunten Graffitis an den Wänden. Alle sind so bunt und fröhlich,doch dann sehe ich einen Schriftzug, ich kann ihn kaum lesen da er verschmiert,und mit einer hässlichen roten Farbe gemalt wurde. Der Satz der dort steht lässt mich erstarren, denn der Satz lautet : ''Schenk mir eine Träne ! '' '''Es war kein Traum,oder doch,warum war das alles nur so schrecklich verwirrend ? Ich renne durch den Tunnel,und renne weiter und weiter,bis ich schnaufend am Kindergarten halt mache und meine Schwester hole. Als sich ihre kleine,zarte,warme Hand um meine schließt ist meine Angst wie weg geblasen. Lilly ist trotz ihren jungen Alters,mutiger als ich,und das nervt mich,aber ich kann es nicht ändern.'Mich bedrückt die Last des nächtlichen Geschehens,da ich mich noch niemanden anvertraut habe. ,,Du Lilly, i-ich möchte dir was verraten,es klingt geschwindelt,aber es ist wahr!". Sie sieht mich gespannt an : ,,Timmy du bist mein Bruder du darfst mir ALLES sagen,und ich werde es glauben.". Also erzähle ich ihr was passiert ist,und tatsächlich fühle ich mich danach besser. Doch als ich mir Lillys Gesicht anschaue,bin ich mir nicht sicher ob sie das gut verkraftet hat,denn ihre blauen,Kulleraugen starren leer vor sich hin. ,, Lilly,hab keine Angst i-ich werde dich beschützen,er wird nicht zu dir kommen,g-glaub mir!". Plötzlich bleibt sie stehen,und ich folgte. Sie gibt mir ein Zeichen dass ich mich zu ihr beugen soll,also mache ich das auch. Mit gehauchter,zittriger Stimme flüstert sie : ,,Timmy,er war schon bei mir!".Ich sehe sie geschockt an,und muss schon wieder fest stellen,dass sie es besser verheimlichen konnte. ,,Hast du geweint?Hast du ihm eine Träne geschenkt?". ,,Nein ! Ich bin doch keine Heulsuse,aber er hat einen Riss in mein Fenster gemacht.".Ich greife nach ihrer Hand,und gemeinsam laufen wir zu unserem Haus. Es ist ziemlich abgelegen,und sehr alt,aber ich mag es. Ich drücke die Hausklingel,und höre das leise "Ding Dong". Es dauert eine Weile,bis sich Schritte nähern,und die Tür mit einem quietschen aufspringt. Meine Mama lässt uns rein,nimmt uns die Taschen ab und sagt das es in 30 Minuten Mittag gibt,also gehe ich in mein Zimmer. Erst als ich es mir auf meinem Bett bequem mache,merke ich wie müde ich bin,also schlafe ich ein. Als ich aufwache ist es schon dunkel,und still. Ich rutsche vom Bett und öffne die Zimmertür, der Flur ist ebenfalls ruhig,bestimmt schlafen schon Alle. Ich höre ein leises Klopfen hinter mir und drehe mich um . . . ,,Hallo Timmy!". ''Ich habe Angst,es soll weg gehen,aber ich stehe nur da und starre es an. Erst nach einer Weile fällt mir ein kleiner,runder Gegenstand in der Pranke des Wesens auf,und ich gehe näher zum Fenster um es besser zu erkennen,und bereue es . . . Denn dieser kleine,blutige Gegenstand,ist der Kopf von Lilly,meiner Schwester. Ihre Augen sind trübe und verdreht,ihre Gesichtszüge starr. Ich weiche entsetzt zurück will schreien,aber kann nicht. Meine Kehle ist trocken und ich möchte weinen,aber diese Befriedigung möchte ich dem Monster nicht gönnen. Dieses abartige,widerliche Wesen,der Mörder meiner Schwester. Es wischt über die Worte am Fenster und schreibt stattdessen : ,,''Schenk mir eine Träne! ". ,,NEIN! ",schreie ich und schüttle energisch den Kopf. Das Wesen schreibt noch etwas,ich gehe etwas näher um es zu lesen. '',,'Dann stirb !". Es holte mit Lillys Kopf aus und schlägt ihn gegen die Scheibe,die mit lauten scheppern,zerspringt. Tausende Scherben fliegen um mich,und bringen mich zum fallen. '' I''ch will mich abstützen und fasse dabei in Scherben.Das warme Blut fließt über meine Finger,und der Schmerz der Wunden lässt meinen Körper beben. Und dann passiert es doch . . . ich weine. Meine salzigen Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen, und fallen mit einem leisen "blub" auf den holz Boden. Ich schaue das Wesen an,es hat sich vor mir aufgebaut,und wenn ich es so sehe ist es bestimmt 2 Meter groß. Es kommt auf mich zu,doch ich weiche nicht zurück,sein langer,schmaler Kopf kommt immer näher,bis er schließlich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt ist. ''Ich spüre seinen warmen,stinkenden Atem auf meiner tränennassen Haut. In sekundenschnelle schießt eine blutrote Zunge aus seinem "Maul" und leckt über meine feucht Wange. Als er das mehrfach wiederholt hat,nickt er zufrieden und lässt den Schädel meiner Schwester auf den Boden fallen,packt mich am Hals un schleudert mich über seine Schulter. Er will mich mit nehmen entführen,bestimmt ist er der Typ der die Kinder verschwinden lässt. Aber ich will das nicht,also fange ich an zu schreien,doch das war eine dumme Idee . . . Er rammt seine Krallen in meinen Hals un reißt mir den Adamsapfel raus. Sofort schmecke ich Blut,ich keuche,will atmen,doch es geht einfach nicht,und mir wird klar das ich höchstens noch 3 Atemzüge habe . 1 , 2 , 3 . . . . Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord